A display device is, for example, an organic electroluminescence display device. An information terminal such as a mobile phone or a smartphone, which includes the display device, operates by a battery, for example, a lithium-ion battery. It is therefore desirable that power consumption of the display device be restricted. However, with respect to the display device, in general, as brightness becomes higher, the power consumption thereof is also increased. Therefore, to restrain power consumption, the display device may include a circuit controlling the brightness.
However, if the brightness is simply adjusted to restrain power consumption, for example, a flash phenomenon in which brightness becomes large for a moment may occur to deteriorate a display grade and make displayed content unnatural.
There is a technique of preventing the flash phenomenon by storing a frame in a frame memory before displaying the frame and making a brightness adjustment. However, in this case, since the frame memory is provided to the display device, a manufacturing costs increases.